Wild
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Ran pays a visit to the Udagawa household. There also happens to be a full moon. Girlpenis!werewolf!Tomoe


"We're not accepting visitors right now, sorry," A gruff yet still feminine voice came from behind the door. An expected response. It was something of a high-stress time for the Udagawa family. Nothing out of the ordinary, but no less taxing on the members of the household.

"It's just me, Tomoe, you can let me in." The door opened a tiny crack.

"Ran?" A single blue-green eye peered out at her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Ran said. It wasn't obvious in her voice, but she knew Tomoe would be able to pick up the hint of concern. "I know the others checked up on you earlier, but I wanted to see you for myself." A small gleam appeared in Tomoe's eye, suggesting she was smiling, and she let out a low, almost growly chuckle before disappearing behind the door fully. Moments later it opened wide, presenting a clear view of the entryway.

"Hurry up and come in, can't have the door open for too long." Ran accepted the invitation and stepped inside, turning around just as she heard the door close behind her.

"You look a little more put together than I was expecting," She said as she finally got a good look at her girlfriend. Tomoe was dressed comfortably, wearing only sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, so nothing particularly striking. What was perhaps a little odder was that she was considerably hairier than normal. Red fuzz partially covered her arms, neck, and jaw, and Ran guessed that there was more in places that weren't visible at the moment.

"I just started shifting a few hours ago," Tomoe said as she scratched behind a hairy and pointed ear. "It's a process, it takes a while. You know."

"I do know, yeah." Ran smiled slightly and nodded. She'd known Tomoe long enough to understand how her transformations worked. "That's why I figured you could use some company." Tomoe gave a large and very toothy smile as she rushed up to Ran, scooping her up into a bone-crushing hug. There was the normal, overenthusiastic tightness of Tomoe's affectionate embraces, but now there was a trace amount of extra power behind it. Power that would grow as the night went on. Nothing Ran couldn't handle, though. Tomoe loved to hug no matter what form she took, so Ran had been on the receiving end enough times to be certain.

"Man, you're the best, Ran," Tomoe said as she nuzzled Ran's hair. "Hey, do you want food?"

"No thanks, I already ate," Ran said, her voice muffled against Tomoe's shoulder. In this position it was easy to notice the subtle change in Tomoe's scent; the normal fresh and crisp smell of her body wash was undercut by something not quite identifiable. Faintly musky, but not exactly unpleasant. A slight blush rose in Ran's cheeks.

"Ah, okay." Tomoe let go of her, and Ran found herself missing that scent a little. "I'm starving, I'm gonna get food." She wandered deeper into the house, presumably towards the kitchen. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I mean this might as well be your second house."

Ran shrugged and took up the offer, settling in on the couch in the living room. The sound of a running faucet could be heard from the kitchen, followed by the beeping of buttons on the microwave being pressed. "How's Ako doing?" She asked, hoping to start a bit of conversation. "She only started shifting last year, right?"

"Yeah," Tomoe called from the other room. "She's been getting real moody when it happens, so she kinda shuts herself in her room. It's probably for the best, you remember what I was like when I started, right?"

"I do, yes." How could she forget? She had thought her own puberty was rough and uncomfortable, but at least she hadn't been fighting the urge to roam the streets eating rats like Tomoe had been found doing at least twice. "She'll grow into it though, won't she?"

"Yeah, I keep telling her that." There was a moment of silence, the only noise being the hum of the microwave, before Tomoe started groaning and growling in what sounded like pain.

"Tomoe?" Ran stood up. "Tomoe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tomoe said, her voice slightly strained. "Tail's comin' in, that's all. Don't worry about it." Cautiously Ran sat back down, listening to Tomoe's pained whines. It wasn't a big deal. She knew that. But it really wasn't a nice thing to listen to.

Finally, after about a minute, the noises stopped, and Tomoe soon came out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks. And considerably more hair than she had when she went in. Her arms were almost fully covered and she almost looked like she was sporting a beard. She fell back onto the couch next to Ran, offering a glimpse of her newly sprouted tail in the process.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Tomoe said before noisily and messily going to town on her noodles. It was normal for her to be enthusiastic about food, especially cup noodles, but she was usually at least decently mannered. Right now the way she was eating seemed almost wild and unhinged. At some point she threw the chopsticks off the the side somewhere and just started eating straight from the cup. Ran's eyebrows furrowed as she watched. She also swore she could see the furry red patches on Tomoe's face growing.

"Slow down a little," She said, reaching over to steady Tomoe's hold on the cup. "I don't want you to choke or anything."

Tomoe lowered the cup, a clump of noodles dangling from her mouth. She slurped them up as she turned to look at Ran. "Sorry, just kind of excited."

"Try not to get too excited. You want to stay in control, right?"

Tomoe sighed. "Yeah, I know." She set the now mostly empty cup of noodles down and leaned back. "Wish I could just transform instantly. This slow shit sucks, I wanna just get it over with."

"That sounds like a great way to make yourself go wild and do something you'll regret."

"I've been doing this for a while, I think I could handle it." Tomoe shrugged. "It gets easier when you're older."

"You're still in high school, I'd hardly call you old."

"Yeah, but…" Tomoe trailed off into a low groan, her face twisting in pain. There was a quiet but still audible sort of popping sound as Tomoe's ears grew slightly bigger and more pointed. A more meaty-sounding snap was heard as her jaw extended forward, and with her mouth open her teeth could be seen twisting in their sockets as they grew sharp. Ran recoiled slightly as she watched Tomoe writhe and bury her head in her hands, which themselves began growing larger, the nails on her fingers extending into claws. The room was filled with the combined sounds of pained whines and cracking bones. Ran pursed her lips. She really should have looked away, at least that was how she felt, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The visceral shifting of Tomoe's features was almost hypnotic.

Finally the noises stopped, and Tomoe lowered her hands. Ran could see that her face was now slightly more elongated, as well as almost fully covered in fur. Her ears had moved slightly upwards from their original position, closer to the top of her head. Overall she looked more wolf-like.

"See?" Tomoe said, her voice now noticeably deeper and rougher. Almost like she was growling instead of speaking. "Hate when it just sneaks up on me like that." She tugged at the collar of her shirt with a clawed finger before pulling it off, struggling to get her head and arms through the designated holes without tearing the fabric.

"Wait, Tomoe," Ran said, watching as Tomoe finally removed her shirt (no bra, which made an okay amount of sense yet still caught her off guard) and got to work on her pants. "What are you doing?" The blush from earlier was starting to return.

"Getting naked," She said casually. "I'm at the halfway point, any more and my clothes are gonna rip." Her back and chest and shoulders were now fully exposed, and Ran found herself wanting to run her fingers through the thick red fur that covered them. Her lower half seemed to be much the same, the fur serving to hide her...her...

Ran shielded her eyes. "But why in front of me?" She said, hoping she was covering up her growing blush as well.

"Come on, you've seen me naked a ton of times." Tomoe smirked, in the process baring her numerous sharp, pointy teeth. "I'm pretty sure you even like it."

Okay, so maybe Ran did consider Tomoe to be very, very attractive, especially without any clothes on. Her cheeks burned even brighter as she admitted this to herself. But she was a little more used to her human form. She'd seen Tomoe in her wolf form plenty of times, of course, but usually there were other people around, and she didn't get the chance to look at her so closely like this. What if she ran her hands through that thick, luxurious fur to see if she could feel the rippling muscles beneath it? What if she buried her face in it, taking in that warm, comforting scent, while Tomoe was busy-

"Ran." There was a short bone-popping noise again. "Hey, Ran."

"What?" She refused to look. She refused to see Tomoe further shifting and twisting into a huge, hairy, muscular beast who could easily just pick her up and-

"Are you getting turned on?"

All of Ran's embarrassment and anxiety was momentarily overridden by utter bafflement. So much so that she actually lowered her hands and turned to look at Tomoe. Which may have proven to be a bad idea. Her shoulders had grown slightly broader, and the fur on her back was starting to blend in with the longer hair on her head, giving her a sort of mane. Ran's breath caught in her throat before she remembered she was supposed to be shocked.

"What? Why are you asking that?" She said, trying not to imagine what it would be like to be held in those now rather long arms.

Tomoe sniffed. "I can smell it." She sniffed again and drew closer, and Ran's face completely lit up red. "It's really strong." There was another crunching noise as her shoulders broadened even more. "And uh…" Tomoe now leaned back, giving Ran an excellent view of her red tapered cock, which was starting to poke out from its sheath. "It's getting me kind of excited too."

Ran swallowed, staring down at Tomoe's quickly growing boner. "But would it be okay to do that kind of thing? Are you gonna be able to stay in control?" There was a moment's pause before she looked back up at Tomoe's face. "Am I gonna be okay?"

"You'll be fine. I've got this, I promise." Ran could see Tomoe's tail wagging in anticipation. "Besides, didn't you say one time you wanted to try doing it when I was in full shift?"

"I…" Had she? She'd had the thought a few times, but she didn't recall actually telling anyone. Even if she hadn't it was clear that in this moment Tomoe could see right through her. Her blush grew even further as she weighed her options. This seemed like a bad and dangerous idea. But Tomoe was careful, she probably would be sure not to hurt her, and besides…

Ran lowered her gaze toward Tomoe's cock again. It was almost fully erect, and she could see a slight bulge near the base, the knot, if she remembered correctly. It was supposed to get bigger once it was inside her...how would that feel?

"T-try to be gentle," She said, looking away with her face as red as the streak in her hair. Tomoe grinned and stood up from the couch, when the pop of growing bones was heard again as her shoulders suddenly grew a little wider.

"Sorry," She said in her now extremely deep and growly voice, a voice that made Ran shiver just a bit with arousal. "Getting excited."

"D-don't get too excited," Ran said as Tomoe scooped her up bridal-style in her arms, which she found herself melting into. They were already strong and sturdy when Tomoe was in her human form, but now they were on a whole different level. "That's what we're trying to avoid."

"Right, yeah."

The journey upstairs to Tomoe's room took a little longer than anticipated, as Tomoe had needed to stop to allow her to shift a bit more. By the time they'd actually reached their destination Tomoe was walking on the tips of toes, her feet having grown out so long she could no longer stand flat on them. She barely even looked human now, having only a vague, human-like shape. Even her face had twisted into something more animalistic, having stretched out into a canine snout. Tomoe growled and ran a long pink tongue over her chops as she threw Ran onto her bed and hovered over her. It wasn't like Ran wasn't used to the difference in height between them, but during the transformation Tomoe had grown at least an extra foot, and Ran now felt just a little small beneath her. She shut her eyes tightly as Tomoe leaned down and began affectionately licking her face. A kiss, or a close approximation, since Tomoe no longer possessed the anatomy for normal human kissing. In fact the thought crossed Ran's mind that this was less like being kissed by a lover and more like being slobbered over by a very large and friendly dog. Until Tomoe somehow managed to wriggle her tongue past Ran's lips and into her mouth.

"Mmph!" Tomoe's tongue had certainly looked impressively long, yes, but now that it was entwining itself with her own she could really feel it. The taste of noodles she'd been eating earlier lingered, and evidently they had been mildly spicy. Ran's mouth tingled with the residual heat, which only seemed to make her heart pound harder and the burning desire in her stomach burn hotter. She would have lost herself in the kiss if she hadn't felt an extremely rough tug on her shirt.

"No!" She said as she finally managed to break away from the kiss. "Don't rip it!"

Tomoe whined and looked down at where her clawed hand tightly gripped the collar of Ran's shirt, and then back at Ran. She whined again. Maybe she wasn't capable of speech at this point in her transformation.

"I'll...I'll take it off myself," She said as calmly as she could. "I wanna do this with you, but...I can't ruin my clothes."

Tomoe was still for a moment, before nodding and getting up. She crouched down in front of Ran, tail wagging as she watched her intently.

Ran steadied her breathing before slowly stripping out of her clothes, her eyes on Tomoe. Was it just her, or had her dick gotten even bigger? It almost seemed to be twitching as Ran steadily became more naked, as if in anticipation. The way Tomoe was whining desperately the whole time certainly made it seem that way.

"Okay," She said as she removed her panties, her last item of clothing remaining. "We can start again." Almost immediately Tomoe pounced on Ran and pinned her to the bed, and Ran yelped in surprise as she started roughly grinding against her. "Wait, wait!" She shoved a hand against Tomoe's furry shoulder, hoping that the message would be received better through touch. It was, thankfully, with Tomoe slowing down and looking at Ran curiously. "I...uh…" Ran blushed and looked off to the side. She took a deep breath. "I...I want to be on top tonight." She shut her eyes tightly. Normally she didn't need to even ask, as she was normally able to just shove Tomoe onto the mattress with little issue. But now that she was so much bigger and stronger than normal that wasn't exactly an option.

Tomoe simply snorted happily before leaning down to give Ran's face a long lick, before getting up and seating herself near the head of the bed. Her weight caused the mattress to give considerably, and Ran wondered for a moment if the bed would even remain intact. She silently hoped it would.

As she approached Tomoe it dawned on Ran just how huge her cock was. She'd known it was big, sure. Even in her human form it was impressively sized. Now, though… Ran reached out to touch the tip, and in the process realized that the whole thing was bigger than her forearm. She swallowed. How was this going to fit inside her? Tentatively she gave it a long, experimental stroke, noting how smooth and hot it was to the touch. A tiny bit of precum dribbled out from the tip and she could hear Tomoe growling lowly. If she was going to take this thing-and she absolutely was, her pride was on the line by now-she'd need to prepare herself. Forcing down her feelings of nervousness she crawled into Tomoe's lap, positioning herself so she was straddling her length. Slowly she began to grind herself against it, her breathing getting a little heavier as the hot, throbbing flesh rubbed against her clit. Tomoe growled again, licking her lips as she watched Ran intently.

"Nnh…" Well, she couldn't say this wasn't doing anything for her. The heat alone was making her so wet, her arousal smearing itself over Tomoe's length. Maybe she was wet enough to take it inside her. She stilled her movements, ignoring Tomoe's disappointed whine, before reaching down and grabbing ahold of the tip and guiding it toward her entrance. She took a deep breath before lowering herself.

Fuck . Fuck fuck oh fuck Tomoe was way too big. Ran had barely gotten it in and she already felt like it was going to split her in two. She whimpered softly as Tomoe bottomed out inside her, the tip brushing the entrance to her womb. It was barely halfway in! No way this whole thing would fit. But it was a bit late to back out now, considering it was already inside. She might as well make the most of what she could. Especially considering the way Tomoe was looking at her, panting happily, pupils wide as her eyes shone with excitement.

Slowly Ran lifted her hips, groaning as the thick shaft brushed her inner walls, before lowering herself down again. Pausing to catch her breath, she reached forward to grab onto Tomoe's shoulders. This was harder than she thought it would be. Tomoe was just so big, she was worried she might accidentally hurt herself. Even now, as she was making small, careful movements, it still wasn't completely pain-free, the sheer girth stretching her wider than she was ever really meant to go. But at the same time it was stirring up a heat inside her, a heat that was slowly overtaking the pain. She moaned and buried her fingers in Tomoe's fur as she rode, finally managing to find a good, steady rhythm. The rumble in Tomoe's chest certainly helped her get more into it.

"Nnf...fuck…" She shut her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Tomoe's neck. Her face nestled in the soft, thick fur, Tomoe's distinctly wolfish scent made her feel a little lightheaded and her movements slowed a bit. Her legs trembled as she struggled to hold herself steady. This was getting a little difficult. Frustrated, she whined into Tomoe's shoulder. Tomoe responded with a snort, and moments later Ran felt a pair of huge, fuzzy hands on her hips. They gripped her firmly and lifted her up, and she realized what was happening maybe a second too late.

"Tomoe wait, not so-" Tomoe pulled her down roughly onto her cock, making her eyes go wide as the tip slammed against something very deep and very sensitive. She held on tighter and moaned helplessly as her hips were quickly moved up and down, made even easier by the fact that she was starting to go limp. The ability to form any kind of coherent thought was escaping her. She buried her face further into Tomoe's shoulder, the sound muffling her cries as she neared her climax, barely holding together as Tomoe started thrusting up into her. She seemed to get deeper inside her with each movement. The tip of her cock just barely slid past her cervix.

Ran exploded. Holy shit that fucking hurt, but somehow it hurt in the most amazing way possible. Her head spun as she clamped down tight around the shaft, forcing Tomoe to slow down somewhat. She howled into Tomoe's shoulder and squirmed in her lap, the intensity of her orgasm too much for her body to contain. And Tomoe did not stop. She kept going, kept pulling her down and thrusting up, and Ran found herself overwhelmed. There was no rest as she came down, only rough thrusts and carnal growling. It felt incredible. But her lungs were burning, her breath having escaped them long ago, and there was no way she could get it back like this.

"Tomoe...Tomoe stop," She gasped, tugging at her fur. "Tomoe please…" Tomoe's large ears pricked up at the pleading tone of her voice, and Ran felt her slow down. Tomoe's hands remained around her waist, but they were motionless, serving only to hold her in place. Ran felt herself relaxing, her lungs once again filling as she took huge gulps of air. Tomoe turned her head and licked the back of her neck reassuringly, letting out a low rumble as if to tell her she was okay. For a minute they just lay still, Ran almost snuggled up against Tomoe. When she could finally feel her legs again, she lifted herself up off of the still hard cock with a soft grunt before falling backwards onto the bed.

"Come on, don't give me that," She said as she heard Tomoe whine in disappointment. "I...I need a minute." Her chest rose and fell, covered in sweat that glistened in the moonlight filtering in from the window. Her core throbbed dully, already slightly sore from having been treated so roughly. Tomoe sat obediently, but she continued to whine, her ears folded back and her eyes pleading and desperate, like she was barely holding back from pouncing and shoving herself back in. The knot had gotten a lot bigger since Ran had last gotten a good look at it, having gone from a slight bulge to being nearly twice as thick as the shaft. She'd been wondering if it would fit before, but now it almost seemed out of the question.

Tomoe, it seemed, had finally had enough of waiting. She let out an especially loud whine before practically leaping over to where Ran lay, and Ran yelped in surprise as she felt the tip push against her entrance again.

"H-hey!" Ran squirmed as Tomoe rubbed her shaft against her lower lips, whining and panting desperately. "Be careful with tha-AAHH!" Tomoe had roughly plunged back inside her, growling lowly as she immediately started fucking. She was moving quickly, a little too quickly for Ran to adjust, and she found herself disoriented by the sudden onslaught of pain and pleasure. Tomoe's strokes were deep, deeper than they had been before, and as her vision cleared Ran could see almost the entire shaft disappearing inside her, her stomach bulging out with each thrust. Tomoe's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she rutted, panting and growling as she got closer and closer to forcing that huge, throbbing knot inside. Ran wanted to tell Tomoe to slow down and take it easy a little, but getting fucked this hard was limiting her ability to speak. She could only moan and scream, adding to the already deafening combination of Tomoe's growls, the wet slapping of their hips meeting, and the creaking of the bed.

One particular thrust somehow managed to have the knot slam against her clit in such a way that she momentarily blacked out. And then, somehow, Tomoe did it again. And again. Ran's eyes rolled back as Tomoe continued to push harder, deeper, each time getting that much closer to shoving herself all the way inside. She drew her hips back, way way back, and threw herself forward, ramming her knot past Ran's entrance.

She'd done it. She'd actually done it. They were locked together now. Ran now truly felt like she was being torn apart, stretched much too wide by something that was buried much too deep. She was right, it would never fit. And she was about to cum from having it inside her. Her walls squeezed down onto Tomoe as she let go.

Tomoe howled as her own climax was triggered, and Ran could feel a forceful spurt of cum being shot directly into her womb. Followed by another. Followed by several more, until Tomoe was pumping her full of hot, thick seed, and not stopping. It flowed into her until she was filled to capacity, and then continued to flow. Tears welled up in her eyes as her stomach swelled up, the sheer volume painfully stretching her out. She was so full, oh gods, she physically couldn't take it anymore. Was she going to burst? Too far gone to be concerned about any danger, she just screamed and cried until it finally stopped, just as she reached the point where she could be filled no further.

It took a moment for Ran to register her surroundings, with the help of a few gentle licks to her face. At some point she had been moved so she was lying on her side, Tomoe holding her close. She blinked a few times before moving to snuggle into her chest, when a burst of pain in her abdomen made her pull away. She looked down, and her eyes widened as she saw her belly bloated up with cum, as if she was already pregnant. She mustered up her remaining strength to try to pull away and relieve some of the pressure, but she couldn't seem to manage it. And then she remembered.

"You...you can't pull out."

Tomoe whined guiltily and looked over to where they were tied, then back at Ran. Those were the eyes of someone who thought they were in trouble, Ran noticed. She sighed before taking Tomoe's snout in her hands and placing a gentle kiss to it.

"It's okay, it's fine." Tomoe's eyes lit up with relief, and Ran could feel her tail thumping against the bed. She wanted to say more, but she didn't seem to have the energy. Her body ached. Her eyelids drooped. She relaxed into Tomoe's embrace as she gave up fighting her exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey Ran, you feeling any better?" Tomoe's voice registered in Ran's still not fully awakened brain. She groaned and crawled further under the covers.

"I'm fine."

"You took that pill I gave you earlier, right?" Ran peeked out at the empty glass sitting on the nightstand, as well as the foil wrapping the pill had come in.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good." Tomoe walked over to the bed, reaching down and gently patting where she assumed Ran's head was. Thankfully she assumed right this time. "I'm gonna make breakfast, do you want some?"

"Sure."

Tomoe nodded before turning towards the door again. She paused just as she was about to leave and looked back.

"Are you really okay? I know I was kinda rough with you last night and I'm really sorry, I just-"

"I'm fine," Ran repeated, poking her head out. "You were good." Tomoe's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Okay, just checking. You can come down whenever you feel like it." With that she disappeared somewhere downstairs, leaving Ran to slowly realize just how sweaty the sheets wrapped around her body were.

Some time later, after having thrown on her clothes from last night (she was so, so glad that Tomoe hadn't ignored her and torn them to shreds), she stepped out into the hallway, and was about to make her way downstairs when a head of disheveled purple hair poked itself out from the next room. Ran's eyes met Ako's for a very brief, but tense moment.

"Aha!" Ako said finally, dramatically pointing her finger. "I knew you were here last night! I could hear you and Onee-chan in the next room! You were being really loud, what were you doing?" Her face scrunched up in adorable anger. "It was bad enough I couldn't play NFO, but I had to listen to you guys doing something weird and loud too!" Ako gave a final humph before striding past Ran and heading downstairs, probably lured by the smell of food.

Ran stood still in the middle of the hallway. Maybe Tomoe would explain things to her, like a good big sister was supposed to. But she wasn't sure if she could handle being around for that.


End file.
